I HATE YOU
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: Anakin has his first official teenage fit with his master
1. I HATE YOU

**Disclaimer: unless you have the I.Q of Anakin you would know full well that I don't own S.W**

**Just a random idea that popped into my head after watching my cousin have his first official teenage fit, so enjoy!**

Anakin Skywalker crept slowly into the quarters he and his master shared. There wasn't a shred of light in the entire house, save the light that was seeping in through the door.

_Good that means Obi-Wan's asleep_

He thought to himself as he slid the door shut as quietly as possible. For a moment he was truly grateful that his master had chosen the bedroom farther from the door, giving him an advantage a situations like this. Yes situations, with an "s" because this was definitely not the first time the padawan was home late. And by 3 and a half hours over curfew as well. Anakin darted swiftly in the dark. And just when he thought he was going to make it to his room-blinding lights flickered on along with a smooth yet menacing voice.

"And where have you been all night padawan mine?"

Anakin heart leapt to his throat. He forced himself to look up and there stood the slim, relaxed figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi, leaning slightly against the kitchenette counter.

"M-Master…what are you still doing up at….." Anakin glanced up at the wall-chrono then back at his master "3:30 am?" he said attempting his surprise at how late it truly was.

"You still haven't answered my question. Where have you been?" Obi-Wan said as he pushed himself off the counter and walked over to his padawan. Legs apart, arms crossed he just stood there, staring a hole through the teen. Anakin felt obscenely intimidated, even though he was a good 3 inches taller than the man in front of him.

"I…..uh….Ferus and I where sparring and lost track of time?" Anakin tried, pulling a very fake grin onto his face.

"Nice try, now you wanna tell me where you've really been?" Obi-Wan raised a brow.

"Ok" Anakin took a deep breath "me and a couple of the other padawan went out to the club" he prayed Obi-Wan would take it and leave him alone but he didn't.

"At…."

"8 pm"

"And what time is it now?" Obi-Wan took a quick glance at the chrono, making sure enough time had passed for Anakin to be called "late". Truth be told he hated having to do this but he just couldn't spoil him like this.

"3:30 am" Anakin grumbled. "Excuse me padawan I didn't catch that, what time was it did you say?" Obi-Wan said putting a hand behind his ear mockingly.

Anakin felt a sudden surge of annoyance towards the older man. Why was he taunting him like this? Actually a better question would be to ask why he always taunted him like this.

"It's 3:30 am ok 3:30 I'm late I know would you just save me the lecture and let me go?!" Anakin snapped.

"Alright then, do you want to discuss your punishment instead?" Obi-Wan raised a brow. "What punishment? For the sake of the force Obi-Wan I'm not a kid anymore!" Anakin screamed. "That definitely doesn't give you the right to stay out until 3 am does it?" Anakin wanted to kick something. Why was Obi-Wan so calm? It frustrated him to no end.

"I'm 18 Obi-Wan! I can come home whenever I want to!"

"Oh really? And I suppose now you could train, feed and clothe yourself as well my padawan?" Obi-Wan said in the most mocking voice he could make which angered his apprentice even more.

Anakin suddenly drew to his full height and began to circle around his master.

"I probably could if you didn't treat me like such a kid."

"Anakin your curfew is at 12:00 pm I don't get how that's treating you like a kid."

"Ferus can stay out until 12:30!"

"It doesn't matter to me what time Ferus has to come home."

"He is your dear Siri's padawan you know"

"Anakin I don't need you bringing my personal matters up in this."

"Oh so suddenly I'm a stranger who doesn't know about your personal matters?"

"Look Anakin you have an hour of meditation for every hour you where late. That's it, now if you don't mind I'd like to call it a night." Obi-Wan said rubbing his forehead. The last thing he wanted to do was make this a full blown argument.

"No. No you know what that's not fair." Anakin growled. They both knew how much he hated meditation. And suddenly he was propelled to continue the argument just for the sake of showing Obi-Wan he's capable of doing so.

"Not another word Anakin. It's almost 4 am. Go to bed now." It wasn't a request, it was an order, but Anakin ignored it.

"Tell me like I'm your equal and maybe I'll consider it" he spat.

"My equal? Anakin you're my apprentice, I'd love to call you my equal but the way you're acting I may re-consider."

"I'm acting perfectly reasonable right now."

"Go to bed Anakin. This conversation is over. Don't make me add extra hours."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Anakin growled as he broke his circling and took several fierce steps towards the older man. "YOU ARE BEING SO UNFAIR OBI-WAN!" he screamed shoving an accusing finger right in his master's face.

"Anakin I warned you."

"THAT'S IT? ARE YOU THREATENING ME?" Anakin growled, his face inches away from his master's.

"4 hours Anakin."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me"

"YOU CAN'T KRIFFING DO THIS TO ME OBI-WAN!"

"Anakin, go to bed. Now."

"NO! I REFUSE TO LEAVE UNTIL YOU LIFT MY PUNISHMENT!"

"5 hours."

"NO!"

"6 hours."

"FORCE!" Anakin growled. He looked down and kicked the ground a few times before snapping his head back up so fast it almost hurt. He glared at his master with teary eyes "YOU….." he growled through clenched teeth.

"Yes padawan?" Obi-Wan said nonchalantly.

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO DAMNED CALM??" Anakin screamed, his frustration growing. He turned harshly to the side and stared at the ground for a moment before he locked eyes with his master again. He jabbed a finger into the older man's chest "I HATE YOU!" he growled before he gave one last hateful look and stalked off to his room.

Obi-Wan sighed as he heard Anakin's door slam. He walked back into the kitchenette area and collapsed onto a chair behind him. He pulled it a bit inward and placed his arms on the table. He stared at the table for a while before running a hand through his hair then bringing the other arm up to burry his face in his hands. Those three hateful words spoken by his Padawan replayed in his mind over and over:

"_I HATE YOU!"_

And for some reason Obi-Wan had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last time he heard those words from the young man.

**Oh that defiantly wasn't the last time those words where spoken by Anakin eh? Anyway hope liked it, and if you guys would like I could add an epilogue to this of how they sort things out, and our favorite ginger haired Jedi reveals a little secret about his past in it too. So if you guys like that idea then just comment saying so and I'll add it. And remember, review and the force will be with you.**


	2. I Know

**Disclaimer: If you think I own SW you need to be smacked upside the head….hard.**

**Anyway first thing's first this ended up being way to long and explanatory for an Epilogue so I just decided to make this the finishing chapter kay?**

**Reviews:**

**Rya Likao: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed it **

**ObiBettina7: Thanks,here's the chapter for you!**

**Pronker: lol wow I don't think Obi-Wan would be as calm as he was if Anakin was drunk when he came home XD further from him having a massive hangover the next morning!! Anyway thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!**

**JediWolfMaster: lol wow considering how scary dark side Anakin is I'd be pretty terrified of my own padawan if I where Obi-Wan ! Thanks for reviewing!!**

**WhyMustIWrite: Thanks I'm glad you liked it. And I apologize for the mistake. I just looked it over, found it and fixed it. Thanks again! And here's the chapter….DON'T HATE ME!! lol **

**Banbi-V: lol wow now there's two people that would hate me for not updating!! Should have posted this sooner!!**

**Wow guys I can't express how much I love you right now. First day with 6 reviews, I'm ecstatic, thank you so much. Anyway here's your reward lol. Enjoy!! **

Anakin sighed and looked around his room. The room he hadn't left in three days.

Well kind of.

After his argument with his master he was determined not to leave his room until Obi-Wan came and lifted his punishment.

That is until he got hungry.

That's when he decided it wouldn't hurt to sneak out and grab some food from the kitchen when Obi-Wan was out.

But Obi-Wan had no idea so technically he hadn't left his room in three days.

It almost upset Anakin. Not that he hadn't left his room in three days. That Obi-Wan didn't come in once the entire time. He hadn't even called. Not once did he hear a "For the sake of the force Anakin please wake up!" in the morning or a "Anakin turn of the T.V and take a shower for crying out loud!" Nothing. Not one sound from that deep yet playful voice in three days. For a second he wondered if his master even remembered he still existed.

Anakin stood up from the corner of his room which he had been sitting in for the past god knows how long. He brushed a few crumbs off himself and walked around. He hadn't exactly noticed until now, how filthy his room had gotten in just a few days.

_Figures, Obi-Wan hasn't been in here cleaning up every time I leave the quarters_

Anakin thought. He walked over to the small desk at the corner of his room. He put a hand on two of the sides and leaned against it. He looked down at the filth on his desk. As he lowered his head onto his chest, his braid fell off his shoulder and fell down against his cheek. He glanced quickly at it before returning his gaze back downward. He closed his eyes as a memory came to him….

"_Master?"_

"_Yes Anakin."_

"_This braid…..what does it mean?"_

"_Your braid is a symbol……."_

"_Of my apprenticeship?"_

"_That and many more things"_

"_Like what?"_

"_It represents the bond between a master and his padawan."_

"_What kind of a bond?" _

"_A bond made of love. Love, light, respect, and understanding."_

"_Oh……….Master?"_

"_Yes Anakin"_

"_I promise I'll cherish this braid and our bond forever"_

"_Heh….So will I my padawan…..so will I…"_

Anakin let out a dry chuckle.

_So much for that promise……respect and love are the last things I showed him……and understanding? Holding a completely pointless argument just for the sake of getting his attention is not called understanding_

The teen pushed himself off the desk and collapsed onto his bed. Just when he was about to lie down he heard a crash that sounded like glass breaking from the other side of the quarters.

And when he heard absolutely no noise after that Anakin began to get worried. He walked swiftly to his door and practically threw it open. He ran to the kitchenette, straightening his posture at the last second.

Walking in he saw the figure of his master crouched down to the ground, his boots dipped into a puddle of brown liquid that looked like tea. Anakin stood at the door, and saw Obi-Wan picking up tiny shards of glass off of the puddle of spilled tea. He stood there pondering upon how to approach his master until something caught his eye. He took a step closer as a bead of red dripped off Obi-Wan's finger and fell into the puddle of tea making a foul color upon mixing. Anakin looked up to see where blood had dripped from and saw a cut going almost all around the finger itself, and shuddered at how painful it looked. Obi-Wan roughly shoved his sleeve over the cut and continued picking up the de-fragmented pieces of his mug.

Anakin felt a sudden surge of sympathy for the older man. He walked closer and crouched down next to him. He took a hold of Obi-Wan's cut hand and lifted it up to see. As the sleeve slid down Anakin caught a glimpse of fresh brownish reddish burn on his master's forearm.

"Hiding it won't help you know." He said as he looked up for the first time into his master's eyes. Except they weren't the soft, loving aquamarine color Anakin was expecting to see. They where stormy gray and bloodshot.

It made Anakin's blood run cold. He had only seen Obi-Wan's eyes like that once in his entire life, and that was right after Qui-Gon's death. He prayed it wasn't like that because of him. Because he'd hate to cause Obi-Wan pain equaling that of his master's death.

As cold and disobedient as he had acted, Anakin loved Obi-Wan as a son would his father. He craved the older man's attention, and approval. Even if it meant by being disciplined. And he knew deep in his heart Obi-Wan's eyes where stormy and bloodshot because of him. He knew immediately that he had to make it up somehow.

When Obi-Wan failed to reply to his comment Anakin took the glass shards from him and threw them in the garbage himself then turned back to him and said "Come on I think I have a couple of bacta patches on me somewhere." Anakin almost wanted to slap himself at how immature and irresponsible that sounded.

But Obi-Wan didn't seem to care. He looked as though he was in some kind of trance or something, as he slowly followed his padawan to their living room. Anakin seated him on the couch and told him he'd be right back. He then proceeded to race back to his room, look through a few shelves until finally finding the bacta patches, and running back to his master. He sat down next to Obi-Wan and lifted the cut hand onto his raised knee. He slowly (not to hurt him) smoothed the bacta patch over the cut, and then the burn. As soon as he finished Obi-Wan pulled his hand away, stood up and began to walk away.

"Master….." Anakin called as softly as possible. He began to pick at the non-existent lint on his sleeves.

Obi-Wan stopped walking but did not turn.

Anakin took that as a notion to continue "I'm sorry……I was disrespectful, and rude, and I shouldn't have behaved that way and-""That's enough Anakin." Obi-Wan's voice sounded hoarse, as though it hadn't been used in days.

_It probably hasn't been cause half his voice goes to yelling at and correcting me….._

Anakin thought to himself.

Obi-Wan turned around slowly. He walked back to the sofa and sat down next to his Padawan again. As he looked up Anakin looked down, feeling unable to look into those pain filled stormy eyes.

"I never asked you for an apology Padawan."

Hope flickered in Anakin's heart at the sound of his proper title. Then faltered.

It had just occurred to him that any other master would have surely ended his apprenticeship for behaving the way he did.

It just occurred to him how kind, forgiving and understanding Obi-Wan was.

Then the teen felt tears swell in his eyes at how badly he had taken advantage of it.

"You stopped talking to me" He mumbled, a bit surprised at the shaking in his own voice.

"Only because you decided to lock yourself up in your room"

Anakin looked down lower but felt a finger under his chin pull it up to meet grey eyes. Keeping his chin in the position Obi-Wan's finger left it, he lowered his gaze.

"You look starved. I would have expected you to grab more, as I was out for hours on end. I saw what was missing Anakin, and it wasn't much." Obi-Wan flashed his apprentice a saddened smile.

Anakin opened his mouth to retort when he realized something "You….you left on purpose?" His eyes widened in shock. All this time he had thought Obi-Wan had no idea of his doings in the past three days, where as his master had actually done what he had on purpose for his comfort.

"Of coarse. Couldn't let you starve now could I? And you obviously didn't show any signs of coming out when I was around." Obi-Wan answered simply.

Anakin swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. And when he didn't say anything Obi-Wan did "Anakin I know what it's like. I know why you behaved the way you did. I know how you felt through all of it and after it. I know."

Anakin could say nothing more than a skeptical "How?"

"Believe it or not, Anakin, I was your age to once. And I had my fights with my master too."

Anakin's eyes widened with shock once again.

_No way. The perfect Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi fighting pointlessly with his master?_

"You fought with Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan flinched slightly at the name of his former master, but continued

"I did. I felt unappreciated by him. I wanted him to notice me, to give me more attention. Hence I would hold useless arguments with him because even if it meant by him screaming at me, it was gaining his attention right?"

Anakin nodded slightly and looked down.

_So he does know how I feel……_

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan cleared his throat. The padawan looked up and noticed his master's eyes where now a piercing green. "If I have made you feel the way my master made me feel, then I hope you can forgive me"

Time came for Anakin's eyes to widen with shock once again. His master, the bold powerful Obi-Wan Kenobi was asking for his forgiveness. He could have never asked for anything more.

"Already have" He whispered, tears stinging at his eyes again. And thankfully before they spilled out Obi-Wan pulled him into a warm embrace. He would hate to let his master see him cry.

But crying into his chest was a whole different story. And so he did.

Obi-Wan rested his chin onto his Padawan's sandy hair and stroked the teen's back attentively. He felt good to have finally sealed the rift that had torn them apart. He knew that he and Anakin had formed a whole new bond in doing so. And he definitely knew this one wouldn't be broken.

They would go on to share that bond for another 5 wonderful years before Obi-Wan found out how terribly wrong he was about it.

_**-fin**_

**Well that's it, hope u liked it. Sorry I couldn't help but add a dichotomic ending. But I think the rest of it came out pretty nice. Anyway please review and tell me what u did and didn't like for future references. Thanks a million for reading!! **


End file.
